


Tom Holland/Peter Parker Imagines

by Multifanatic



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, Spiderman Homecoming, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Imagines, One Shot, Tom Holland fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-05 20:38:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15871326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifanatic/pseuds/Multifanatic





	1. One - If I Fall // T.H.

Song for this imagine: 7 minuets in heaven by Fall Out Boy

I carefully dodge the rushing commuters and jolly shoppers on busy Oxford Street. It was another ordinary day, making my way from my small studio apartment a couple of streets away to my tiering job at the Disney shop. It wasn’t the lavish lifestyle I had hoped for when I moved to London, but hey, at least I was living my dream of being in London.  
As the time ticked on I started to pick up the pace of my footsteps. The streets seemed to be more crowded than they had ever been before today, making it difficult for my awkward self to push past the large gatherings of people. Everything started to become a blur, people at every angle, blocking out the path in front of me, I put one foot in front of the other when my toe caught on someone and I went flying towards the cold, London pavement.  
I slammed my eyes shut as I waited to hit the hard stone but was met with a pleasant surprise when I stopped half way. A warm hand was wrapped around my waist and another one was softly gripping onto my bony shoulder. Holding me a few feet from the ground was a fairly young boy with dark brown curly hair and heartwarming, kind eyes that were staring right into mine. He was more than cute, he seemed to be perfect. I shoot him a little awkward smile as we stood motionless in the middle of the street.  
“Hey Tom, what are yo- oh hello” a girl with deep brown, curly hair and glasses shouted out to the boy as she jogged over, now with a huge smirk plastered over her face. Tom snapped out of his gaze and I stood myself up, causing the stranger to release his grip from my shoulder and waist. We both stand staring at the grinning girl who had joined us.  
“So when’s the wedding? I’m Zendaya by the way, and that’s Tom but he seems incapable of introducing himself” She giggled, pointing at the boy who had heroically caught me.  
“H-hi,” I stutter, not wanting the stunning boy to see my cheeks flush a deep pink.  
“Hi, um, sorry about that” Tom apologised and rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks had flushed a deep pink as well.  
“No no it’s fine, you practically saved me” I laugh a little, “My names (Y/N), (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” I put a hand out for the boy.  
“Tom, Tom Holland”  
He smiles, his smile filling me with warmth. We shake hands, our eyes still fixed onto each other. I couldn’t move my gaze, it was like we had fallen in love from a single look.


	2. Two - Desire // T.H

Harry Potter AU. Tom is a pure blood Slytherin whereas you are a muggle born Ravenclaw. Tom is from a family of death eaters so he was raised to hate you and you grew to despise the boy you sat next to in potions class.

I hated him. The constant bullying from his outdated views and the disgusted glares that were aimed at me every potions lesson. But today, today he was looking at me differently. Looks of despair and confusion were written all over his face as he glanced over to me when he thought I wasn’t looking. What was his problem, why today? I try to channel my thoughts back towards the lesson but it seemed impossible. I could just feel Tom’s eyes burning into the side of my face. I furrow my eyebrows and snap my head into his direction, causing his gaze to switch to the board. Something wasn’t right; he would never miss a chance to give me a dirty look.  
The potions lesson dragged on for another twenty minutes until Professor Snape finally dismissed us from the torture. Tom shot out of the room, a lot faster than he ever had before, but I managed to follow his tracks none the less. I dread to think what I’m getting myself into, but my curiosity was getting the better of my common sense. I continued in his footsteps, making sure I was at least five meters behind him and as silent as I could be. I followed him through countless corridors and dozens of stair cases until he finally stopped at an isolated door on the sixth floor corridor. I hid myself in the darkness of the wall as he sighed and entered the abandoned room, leaving the door wide open for any stranger to enter.  
A part of me told me to just leave it and mind my own business; if it had something to do with me I should let Tom tell me in his own time. But the other part moved my body closer and closer to the desolate room the brown haired boy had just entered until I finally had a clear view of what was in front of me.  
Resting against the back wall of the empty room stood an ancient mirror with the words ‘erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi’ engraved along the top. The grand mirror gave off an eerie ice blue glow which naturally lit up the room. And stood in front of the glass was the boy with chocolate brown hair, deep brown hair and Slytherin robes wrapped around him.  
“Tom?” I blurt out from the door way. His body span around and a look of horror covered his face. “What are you doing?”  
Silence. He just stood there, eyes wide, staring at me, guilt flooding his eyes.  
“What is that?” I ask as I took a few steps towards the mirror, but Tom grabbed hold of my shoulders and pushed me back towards the door.  
“(Y/N) you can’t look at that, please don’t,” He begged me as he continued to push me back out of the room.  
“Tom, get off me!” I shout a little louder than I should have as I shoved his shaking hands off of my frail shoulders and run back into the room occupied by the mirror.  
At first, I just saw a regular mirror. A normal mirror stood in an abandoned room with the reflected of a confused girl in it. What was he trying to hide from me?  
But then I saw it, the reflection showed a boy my age coming up to my side and wrapping his arm around my shoulder, a big grin plastered on his face. The boy looked familiar; the boy had chocolate brown hair and deep brown eyes.  
“Tom?” I whisper as I snap my head away from the mirror to my side, there was no one there. Ton was still stood biting his finger nails.  
“Tom, what is this?” I ask, my eyes welling with tears, unable to understand the situation I was in. Tom took a few cautious steps towards my collapsing state until he was stood next to me, looking into the mirror just like I had been.  
“The mirror of erised,” He replied to my question. “It shows you your hearts deepest desire,”  
But I saw Tom, how could I have seen Tom if it showed me my hearts deepest desire.  
“But-but I saw, I don’t want-“ I stutter out before Tom cuts me off.  
“Sometimes, you don’t even think that what you see is what you desire, but the mirror won’t lie,” Tom stated, his eyes beginning to flood with tears just like mine were.   
Silence. Again.  
“What…What do you see?” I finally ask, was he seeing the same as me. No he couldn’t possibly.  
“You,” He gulped a little, his eyes still fixated on the mirror ahead.  
This can’t be real. There is no way we both want each other, we were meant to hate eachother. He was a pure blood Slytherin and I was a muggle born Ravenclaw, nothing about us made sense. But somehow, I could see what the mirror was presenting. We can never be together, but that is what we both want. Desire, a strong wish, wishes never come true. Out of the blue, Tom took hold of my hand and kept a strong grip on my cool fingers.  
“I’m sorry”


End file.
